Scared
by brown-eyes27
Summary: Hermione's parents break shocking news to Hermione and she is very angry. She is lonely and left to cope with Draco. She is upset and needs someone to confine in though.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat on her bed, reading a book. She was humming a soft tune when her mother turned the door knob and barged in. Mrs. Granger bustled around grabbing Hermione's things and tossing them into a bag.

"Mother?" Hermione asked.

She didn't respond. Hermione put her book down and got up trying to get her mom to say something, anything as to a clue of why she was packing up Hermione's things. Hermione's mom finally had everything together of Hermione's and walked out of the room without a word, Hermione trailing behind. When Hermione stepped onto the bottom floor from the stairs she saw that the whole house was a complete mess and her father was standing bewildered by the window staring out.

"Dad?" Hermione asked, nervously.

The house was completely silent, the only noise you could hear was Hermione's mom rummaging in the background. Hermione started to sob and collapsed onto the ground, confused and frustrated with her parents.

"Will one of you tell me what's going on here?" she begged. Hermione looked to her father who was returning her stare with a feel of pity glazing his eyes. "Please!" she sobbed.

Hermione stayed in place, crying for over three hours as her parents stayed quiet and bleak. Finally she got up and left the room, heading to her own.

"Pumpkin..." Hermione stared down at her father who was standing where she had been crying the last while. Hermione shook her head and continued up the stairs.

Once in her room she pulled her hair of her face and studied herself in the mirror. Her eyes were dark brown and her hair was wild and everywhere even if she had tried to tame it. Hermione wiped away tears that had escaped her and walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top. Quickly, she exchanged her pajamas into her outfit and started to clean up the mess her mom had made, blaring music so she wouldn't think of what was going on downstairs.

Hermione had her room in almost perfect order when her mom came in again and turned the music off.

"I was listening to that!" Hermione yelled, feeling tears leak again.

"Honey, we have to go." Her mom pulled at Hermione's hand.

"Where? Why?" Hermione asked exhausted.

"We don't know where." Her mom answered, tugging harder on Hermione.

"Then why?" Hermione pulled her hand away from her mother and turned around.

"Can't we tell you later?" Her mother asked.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You're going to have to wait no matter what." Her mom grabbed her by the waist and started down the stairs.

"NO!" Hermione screeched, trying to loosen her mom's grip.

"Henry." Hermione felt her dad's hands cover her and carry her out to the car. Hermione sat down and remained quiet while her parents loaded everything they owned into the small SUV. Hermione's mom went back inside and came out with more of Hermione's things. Again and again her mom would enter and exit the house, with more things they imaginable. Hermione's mom climbed into the car and sat by Hermione's dad.They satrted talking quietly and Hermione looked over beside her to see piles of blankets, towels, and clothes piled onto eachother. She grabbed one of the blankets and found a soft towel that she wrapped around some clothes to make a pillow, slowly she placed her head down.

"Please!" Hermione cried, quietly now, "Please..."


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione woke up her parents were looking at her from the front seat. Hermione's eyes flickered open and she sat up, consioulsy.

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on?" she asked after a few minutes of remembering what had happened.

"Of course, sweetie." her dad storked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Go ahead then." Hermione wiped her dad's hand away and stared at her mom.

"We have a confession..." her mom looked down and started to play with a pack of mints.

"Go on.." encouraged Hermione.

"Umm... well you see when you were first you know excepted to be in that school of magic we were so proud, but curious of the magical world." Her mom got quiet and looked at Hermione's dad.

"So we went out in search of answers. We went to bookstores, gypsy carts, churches, graveyards, any where as to clue us in. Finally we got some where at a tiny bar in Diagon Alley." her dad explained.

"Diagon Alley? How do you know about Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked.

"Some friendly blonde man helped us out. Malfoy or something, right Sharon?" Hermione looked down and panicked anything to do with the Malfoys was trouble, she thought of Draco, the youngest of the arrogant family and shuttered with a hatred so deep it hurt.

"Yes dear." Hermione's mom answered.

"He showed us an entrance and then introduced us to his son, a handsome lad." her dad nodded with approval. Hermoine could not believe this was happening to her, first her parents tore their house apart and now they were flattering the Malfoys.

"Mhmm... very 'hot" her mom giggled.

"Oh god..." Hermione groaned.

"And well we started talking and him and his son led us to a quaint little coffee shop where we sat and talked. We talked about the understanding of magic and why it had to be hidden..., Hogwarts, 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', Dumbledore, and lots of other interesting topics. Then he got into telling about his family and their odd and unusual traditions... like their youngest marrying before seventh year." Hermione froze at this.

"We became more interested and told him about muggles and arranged marriages. He was as fascinated as we were about his traditions and started to subject the whole conversation around forced marriages making Derron leave." Hermione's mom said remembering.

"Draco." Hermione whispered coldy. Hermione knew what was going to happen next but she couldn't bring herself to tell her parents to save their breath. She was to horrified and shocked.

"Yes, yes. He had told us that he had been desperately looking for a young lady to be his son's betroved and he had yet to come across one. When we told him about you, he was exceptionally happy and asked us if we had ever considered putting you into an arranged marriage. We told him no but we had thought of it but not seriously. Then he suggested that Draco and you get hitched, and he told us that it would be so reassuring if his son was able to transfer into the 'muggle' world for times." Hermione's dad laughed.

"We told him we weren't interested but her insisted, and when we had totally refused he smiled cooly and flicked out a small card with his name printed on it and a number to be reached at. Then he smoothly stood and walked over to where Daco had been waiting and left the cafe silently. We discussed it somemore and decided that Draco had been nice and clever and the perfect boy for you so we called Mr. Malfoy and told him he had a deal." Hermione's mom smiled.

"Oh my god... I cannot believe you did that to me." Hermione heaved heavily, "Do I have too?"

"Yes, we're affraid so darling, but he wasn't bad honey he was nice and smart and a good math for you." commented her dad.

"Why'd we have to leave home?" Hermione asked twinging as raindrops fell from her eyes.

"We're going to live at Malfoy Manor for the summer so you and Draco will learn to get along and united at the end.

Hermione glared at her parents through her tears and then turned away angirly. She pulled out a piece of scroll and some ink and wrote a brief letter.

'Dear Ronald and Harry,

I am being forced to stay at the Malfoy Manor this summer and am hoping that you will write me addressed to there. I will give you more details of why and how come I'm going there when I myself figure it out and fully understand it. Don't get into too much trouble.. without me and don't have to many great times that Iwon't be part of...

With love x's and o's,

Mione.'

Hermione watched a large splat of water fall from her cheek and hit the paper before she wrapped the letter in an evelope and sent it out the car with her wand guiding it to the sky. Hermione looked at her parents who were exchanging nervous glances and then felt herself fill with loathing and couldn't stand to hate her own parent so she looked away and watched trees pass as her tears leaked and her sobs grew louder and louder. The once sunny weather grew cloudy and stormy and Hermione sighed quietling down so she wouldn't rash her eyes bright red when she met the Malfoys... at home. Just thinking about it made Hermione's stomach turn.

She still couldn't believe that they were making her do this, they had heard her stories about Draco and his followers and then they look her in the eyes and say he's a nice, handsome, clever young boy. She was so mad she couldn't believe it still. This was all a blur for Hermione and she hated it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione cried out loudly as she took a large intake of breath that she couldn't force down her throat to supply her breathing. She coughed to try and swallow the air but it just wouldn't go down. Hermione heaved and her parents looked back concerned.

"She's choking!" Mrs. Granger shrieked unbuckling her seat belt and jumping over the front seat arm rest to help Hermione allow the air to go down. Hermione's mom patted her back until Hermione inhaled deeply.

"Thanks." Hermione grimaced.

"Mhmm..." Hermione's mom wiped a tear away as she watched Hermione go back into her silent state of hatred. "I'm sorry we got you into this." Hermione didn't look at her mom she just nodded solemnly.

Hermione watched as her mom climbed back into the front seat. "You tried." Hermione's dad patted her mom's shoulder.

"I know, i thought she would be happy." her mom said.

"It's okay." Hermione looked at her parents and at how they loved eachother and how she would never have the chance for that now. She was so confused, didn't the Malfoys hate all Muggle-borns, and what about them being deatheaters? Would Hermione have to join Voldemort? She realized how dangerous this was and how extremely awful this really was.

"How far do the Malfoys live from here?" Hermione asked.

"About an hour after we turn onto this dirt road up here." Mr. Granger said, cheking a map that sat in his lap.

"Okay..." Hermione rested her head against the window and watched drops of rain make patterns racing down the glass. She traced the cold window as the drops fell faster and faster, her hand pressed against the window and left her print, she sighed and then tucked her hand neatly under her hair which was still pulled back. She felt the car accelerate over bumps and guessed that they were turning on the dirt road now. She couldn't believe it still, she had an hour until all her freedom was going to be stripped from her and she was going to have to spend time with the... Malfoys... she gulped and thought about what it would be like. Maybe Malfoy will have some dark secret like that he sleeps with a stuffed animal every night and Hermione could humiliate him at school becuase of it.

For now though she decided to think of happy times with her two best friends becuase she feared that in such a cold place as the Malfoy manor that she would have no more memories able to come to her in time of need of some sort of optimism. She thought about her first year at Hogwarts and when Harry, Ron and herself all met and how they had been so rude to her not understanding her need of knowledge. Then she remembered the troll in the bathroom, she had almost forgotten about that. She smiled slightly as she remembered Harry's wand covered in troll boogers, McGonagall had docked points from their house after that incident.

She listened to her mom turn up the music on the stereo and she heard a slow song that seemed perfect for how she felt. The song seemed like an impowering song but at the same time it was sad, 'What the hell is going on?' the song sang on. That was the perfect line for this moment. She had clue what was going on with her right now, she was marrying... she bit her lip as she thought the name of Draco in her head, she felt a liquid in her mouth and she knew she had caused herself to bleed. She touched her lip and wiped away tiny droplets of scarlet blood. Hermione was thankful from the deversion of her thoughts and she grabbed a piece os scrap cloth from the linen pile next to her and used it to dab away at her mouth. Another song came on and it sounded like the other one so Hermione assumed that it was a CD. She liked the music they were singing and she made a mental note to ask her mom about the artists later.

"We're about ten minutes away Popkins." Hermione's dad said grinning, probably because he felt proud since he hadn't gotten lost yet.

"Oh okay, Hermione here's a mirror you might want to fix yourself up a bit." Hermione was handed a shiny piece of glass and a make-up bag from her old room. She took it and set it beside her.

Slowly Hermione applied some eyeliner as she jumped around in the car, going over rocks in the road. She put it on finally, it wasn't perfect but it would do, then she powdered her eyes with a light purple and swept her eyes with the masara wand. She then glossed her lips lightly, in pink. She examined herself in the mirror and approved. She kept her ahir up though because she was affraid of the disaster it would cause if she let it loose. She handed the things back to her mom and sat up watching as a large brick house grew as they approached.

"This must be it." Hermione's dad said examining the building.

As the car approached the house we realized it wasn't actually the house they were looking for. "Why would they have two houses?" asked Hermione's mom seeing the Malfoy sign on the house before.

"It's the house elves place." Hermione explained appalled as she watched a tiny house elf march into the brick house, wearing only a pillowcase. "The Malfoy's own many of them, it's appalling." Hermione shuddered thinking of the elves pitiful gaze as one of them served you. She shook her head.

"That's like a servent then? Right?" Hermione's mom asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what they are." Hermione grimaced. She looked out her window yet again and watched as iron wrought gates were focussing in the background. The car pulled up beside the gates and Hermione watched as a toll like booth was next to the car. A circle of blue was in the middle of the booth.

"Hello?" called Mr. Granger.

"Ahh yes we have been expecting you." a small elf peaked over the window of the booth. "My master told me you would have a starnge transportation device." the elf squeeked.

"Umm.. yes." Hermione's parents exchanged shocked looks as Hermione slid over. "We would like to enter, please." Hermione smiled warmly at the elf.

"Err... yes I shall alert the master and let you pass." He snapped his fingers and started mumbling into the air. "The young master says to come on in. Just keep driving till you see the Manor." the elf squeeked again.

"Thank you." Hermione said and motioned for her parents to go and stop staring at the house elf.

"What was that all about?" Hermione's mom asked as they started moving again.

"The Malfoy's house elves... remember I just told you about them." Hermione explained.

"Oh that was them." her dad widened his eyes, "They are frightening looking things."

"Hah!" Hermione snorted.

"What?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"That house elf was nothing compared to things I've seen!" Hermione laughed again.

"Yuck!" Hermione's mom scrunched her face.

"Look, look, we're here! Sorry for being so excited dear but this is so cool!" Hermione's dad exclaimed parking the car.

"Alright get out." Hermione's mom said.

We all opened our car doors and stepped onto the neatly paved driveway. Hermione examined the house and gasped, this was no house it was a mansion. With large black rimmed windows the house looked welcoming, which Hermione didn't expect. The house was painted a ddark olive tone and matched te setting. There were trees everywhere and it was gorgeous, Hermione listened carefully and heard a trickling of water she looked around and saw a small river beyond the trees. She walked slowly up to the large door with her family and they knocked politley as Hermione still examined the large house.

"Welcome." Hermione looked up and saw Draco standing higher than her and smirking slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks." Hermione whispered, looking up at him in shock. He had grown alot taller since school had ended and his blonde hair was long and shaggy around his oval face. Draco's eyes were a soft blue colour that seemed to fade between silver and the blue. Hermione then looked back at her parents who were examining the house with wide eyes. Hermione thought she heard them mumble, ' She'll be very wealthy.' then Hermione had turned back to watch as Draco widened the door, exposing a large and bright grand hall.

Hermione stepped into it and covered her mouth in shock of the emptiness. There was a large window on the back wall and a black couch in front of it. There was also a large mirror hanging on either side of the hall making the effect of eternity when you looked into it. Hermione stared at herself, she didn't recongnize her face, she hadn't been paying attention in the car when she had applied her make-up and now she could see her true reflection.

She was pale, paler than usual anyways, and her eyes were outlined in a bold black eyeliner that made her eyes pop. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and looked at her parents who were stumbling through the door with suitcases, pointing at the large room. Hermione blushed as she noticed Draco's eyes on her. She quickly looked over the room again and saw a white staircase that had been blocked from view by Draco earlier. She gasped and tried to see what was on the other side of the stair case.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Hermione saw Narcissa, Draco's mother, walk into the room.

"You must be Cissy." Hermione's mom called, and rushed over to her. Hermione cringed at the nickname, she had once heard Bellatrix Lestrange call her that.

"And you must be Claire!" Narcissa walked over to them quickly her feet stepping close together as her skirt seemed to tighten, showing off her slender legs that no girl wouldn't want. Narcissa's face was pale, like Draco's, and she was wearing a light brown shade of eyeshadow that brightened her eyes and pulled out the many different colours of blue in them.

The two soon to be 'mother-in-laws' rushed to the center of the room and started gushing over everything, everyone and the almost couple. Hermione turned to glance at Draco, he was watching her and didn't look away when their eyes met, Hermione swiftly looked away and felt her cheeks burn. Hermione was still completely in a daze of this whole situation, she should be insulting Draco, or comparing her extreme amount of knowledge with his and naturally she would win.

"Henry." Hermione stiffened when she recongnized the cold voice of Luscious Malfoy. He wasn't as harsh as she had remembered though. She turned to find the location of his voice and then realized he was descending the massive staircase. "How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?" Hermione's dad responded.

"Oh, I am excellent. Hello Claire. Hello Hermione." Hermione bit down on her lip and looked at her feet.

"Hello." Hermione muttered, with her mother overpowering her.

"Draco, show Hermione to her room and then give her a tour of the house." Mr. Malfoy told his son as he walked towards Hermione's dad.

"Yes, father." Draco smiled and then went back to his normal straight look, "Hermione, if you'll join me." He held out his arm as if she were to link it.

"Of course." Hermione gritted her teeth and then stubbornly stuffed his arm through his arm, smiling as realistic as possible at her mother who was crying.

They walked out of the great hall and entered a light yellow hallway with picture covering every space. "Would you like me to give you a biography on each?" Draco asked clearing his throat.

"How long does it take?"

"Not to to long." Draco admitted.

"Oh ok, the why not." Hermione smiled and tried to ignore the fact that this was Malfoy, she imagined that Draco was Steven Roberts, her child-hood best friend. Then maybe things wouldn't be so awkward. She refused to look at him as he explained a weird picture of a garden that moved in the breeze.

"This one is of me when I was little." Draco reddened and pointed to a picture of a little toddler giggling into the camera, the little Draco was wearing a a sailor suit and was shaking off his hat.

"Aww.. that's cute." Hermione laughed forgetting about her earlier replaction of Draco.

"I was an odd little kid though." Draco laughed and looked down at Hermione. Hermione returned his stare and smiled. Hermione was trying to be polite and ignoring the fact that Draco had been one of her enemies since her first day at Hogwarts. She would just have to do for now.

She sighed as she listened on to the stories of each photograph. 'Mmm'ing and 'aww'ing at silence periods. Finally they go to the end of the hallway where the pictures ceased to be any longer, Hermione let out a quiet sigh and then waited for Draco to strike up a conversation.

"So listen, Hermione, well about this whole 'situation'..." Draco put air quotations around the last word, "I just want you to know that it wasn't me." He looked at the wall.

"Well then who's idea was it?" Hermione asked anger coming out, the topic was still a sore spot for her.

"My family's. Every Malfoy has had an arranged marriage and my family really isn't as bad as I may make them seem, and they aren't discrimenating against Muggles, that was only me so give them a chance." Draco said quickly.

"Are you still... a 'wizardist'?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well... kind of and I am against the whole situation, but our names have been bounded by our family and our own family blood." Draco explained slowly.

"How would they get blood from me without me knowing about this _thing_?" Hermione asked hissing slightly, she felt as if he had slapped her across the face, plunging the politeness down the drain.

"I don't know, maybe when you were asleep." Draco shrugged.

"But my parent's said you were with them when they first met your dad." Hermione looked at him.

"I was, but we were already supposed to be together and I hadn't really met you yet, no offense." Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Oh. Well then." Hermione stiffened and unlatched her arm.

"We'll have to be civil to eachother and that is all." Draco commented.

"Yea, uhh can you just show me to my room? I'll explore this house later, I'm kinda tired from travelling." Hermione pressed her fingers in between her nose and pinched.

"Sure. One last thing though." Draco said looking down at her for the second time.

"What?" Hermione asked sighing.

"Well actually there are to things I have to tell you, well ask you..." He babbled.

"Just spit it out." Hermione crossed her arms and stared at him, glaring.

"First, don't tell anyone at school about this, and second. Well the second thing you'll find out soon enough." Draco smirked and led her down four hallways, two flights of stairs, through 18 and a half rooms and then finally towards the end of a secluded hall without many doors.

"Is this my room?" Hermione asked gesturing toward the door at the very end.

"No well, that's your hallway..." Draco sighed.

"Uhh... ok." Hermione let Draco pass so he could show her the room she was now going to live in. Draco walked up to a door and tapped lightly on it three times. Surprisingly the door sang a soft melody, "Sunrise." Draco muttered, blushing. The door swung open and Hermione walked into her room.


End file.
